Quand Draco comprit
by Elrienne
Summary: Song fic sur une chanson des Wriggles : Car L'amour. A jouer avec le feu on se brûle... HP.DMPersos à JKR !


**Coucou ! **

**Voilà une petite song fic sur « Car l'amour » des Wriggles. Comme cette chanson est fantastique, nous avons décidé, Ishtar205 et moi, d'en faire chaqu'une une version en fonction de ce qu'elle nous inspirait. Vous pourrez donc aller lire sa version sur sa page ! **

**Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas Ishtar et moi faisons parties des reporters sans vertu, un groupe de quatre folles d'Harry... Enfin moi ce serait plutôt les jumeaux mais bon c'est pas grâve... Enfin bon tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas hésiter à aller nous lire...**

**Sur ce :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Quand Draco comprit…**

**Scène 1 :**

Ce soir là, Harry était vraiment très en colère… Voilà plus de quatre heures que Draco aurait dû rentrer à la maison et il n'était toujours pas là ! Il se jura intérieurement que cette fois-ci, il ne se contenterait pas d'une excuse bidon, du genre : « j'ai eu une panne de transplanage » ! Cette fois-ci, Draco allait devoir cracher le morceau ! Que faisait-il toutes ces nuits dehors ? En plus, Harry en avait assez de jouer la mère au foyer. C'est vrai que c'était lui qui avait accepté de prendre les potions qui le doteraient d'un utérus lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un enfant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ce soit toujours lui qui doive garder le bébé pendant que son cher et tendre allait s'amuser !

La porte d'entrée claqua et Draco arriva dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds.

- Comment Harry chéri, tu ne dors pas ! Mais voyons, mon amour il ne fallait pas m'attendre… Je n'avais plus de poudre cheminette, donc j'ai dû rentrer à pied…

- Ah oui ! Et tu n'as pas pensé à transplaner je suppose…

- Tu sais, transplaner dans notre quartier… Si des moldus nous voyaient…

- Draco, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tous les moldus qui habitent ici ont des liens de parenté avec des sorciers ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un petit transplanage va les choquer !

- Euh…

- Draco ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Que fais-tu de tes soirées ? Tu vois quelqu'un ? C'est ça ? Tu me trompes ?

- Mais non, mon chéri, tu te fais des idées…

- Draco, arrête, tu ne sais pas me mentir… Que je suis bête, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tous ces soirs où tu ne rentrais pas… Et puis qui est-ce ? Je le connais, que dis-je si ça se trouve, c'est une femme ! Je ne te contente plus c'est ça ?

- Mais non, mon amour, ce n'est pas du tout ça, laisse moi t'expliquer, je suis un homme, tu vois, et il y a une différence entre le cul et l'amour. J'ai besoin de changement, tu comprends, c'est bon pour moi…

Là, Harry décrocha et repensa à une chanson moldue qu'il avait entendu quelques temps auparavant. Elle correspondait tout à fait à la situation, songea-t-il :

_Car l'amour_

_C'est pas ce que tu crois_

_Je suis toujours _

_Un peu amoureux de moi _

Draco continuait : « et puis, tu sais ça me permet de mieux t'apprécier à ta juste valeur… »

Tiens ça aussi ça lui rappelait quelque chose :

_Mais ma chérie, je suis un mec_

_J'ai un quequette, faut que je fasse avec_

_Et si je vais voir ailleurs_

_C'est pour être sûr que c'est bien toi la meilleure…_

Là, Harry n'en put plus et claqua la porte de la chambre conjugale au nez de son mari.

- Tu dormiras sur le canapé ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu contamines notre lit avec le parfum de ta poule ou de ton poulet !

**Scène 2 : **

Il était 22h00 et Harry aurait dû être rentré à la maison depuis au moins une demi-heure ! Draco était furieux, comment osait-il faire ça ? Ils étaient mariés après tout ! Harry n'avait pas le droit de se balader comme ça dans la nature.

La porte claqua.

- Harry où étais-tu ? Tu as une demi-heure de retard, je te signale !

- Eh, oh, ça va, j'ai eu un problème au boulot, et… Et puis, de toute façon, de quel droit tu me fais ces remontrances ! Tu passes bien des soirées entières dehors ! J'ai bien le droit de sortir un peu, non ?

- Non, écoute, toi c'est… différent, les enfants ont besoin de toi et puis je ne tolèrerais pas que tu te comportes comme une traînée, nous sommes mariés, je te signale, et…

A ce moment, Harry perdit de nouveaux le fil et repensa à cette fameuse chanson.

_Ah non pupuce, c'est différent !_

_Toi t'es la mère, tu portes l'enfant_

_Ah non, mon cœur, tu ne peux pas faire _

_Comme si t'étais célibataire_

_Et si tu me fais rien qu'un coup de pute_

_J'te fous dehors, après je te bute._

Sortant de sa torpeur, Harry coupa Draco en plein milieu de sa tirade et claqua la porte de la chambre en criant :

- Puisque je me comporte comme une traînée, nous ferons lit séparé, et tu appelleras ton père pour lui dire que j'ai passé la soirée avec sa femme pour préparer l'anniversaire de son crétin de fils ! Qu'il n'aille pas croire, lui aussi, que sa femme se comporte comme une pute !

**Scène 3 :**

Lorsque Draco rentra ce soir là, vers 3 heures du matin tout était calme dans la maison. Il alluma la lumière du salon, et son œil fut attiré par un objet noir sur la table. Il s'approcha, un petit parchemin était posé à côté avec l'inscription :

« Draco, appuie sur le bouton Play et écoute. »

Draco appuya sur la bouton et entendit une chanson s'élever dans l'appartement.

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours un peu amoureux de moi_

_Mais ma chérie je suis un mec_

_J'ai une quéquette faut qu'j'fasse avec_

_Mais si je vais voir ailleurs_

_C'est pour être sûre que c'est bien toi la meilleure_

_Mais mon poussin je suis un gars_

_J'ai une bte je décide pas_

_Et si je suis toujours revenu_

_C'est bien la preuve que nous c'est plus qu'une histoire de cul_

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours un peu amoureux de moi_

_Mais mon trésor je suis un homme_

_Et si j't'trompe c'est pour me tenir en forme_

_Réfléchis, si j'suis jamais parti_

_C'est bien la preuve que ça me suffit_

_Mais mon chou, je suis un mâââle_

_C'est génétique, je suis normal_

_C'est mon instinct reproducteur_

_Ca change rien à mon bonheur_

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours un peu amoureux de moi_

_Ah non pupuce, c'est différent !_

_Toi t'es la mère qui porte l'enfant_

_Souviens toi la femme de Richard pendant ses vacances à Saint Trop'_

_Ben on l'a tous traité d'salope !_

_Ah non mon cœur tu ne peux pas faire_

_Comme si t'étais célibataire_

_Et si tu m'fais rien qu'un coup de pute_

_J'te fous dehors, après je te bute_

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours un peu amoureux de moi_

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours un peu amoureux de moi_

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours un peu amoureux de moi_

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois..._

Quand la chanson fut terminée, la voix d'Harry prit le relais.

« Voilà, maintenant que tu as écouté cette merveilleuse chanson moldue, je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi je suis parti. Je te quitte, je demande le divorce et la garde des enfants. »

Le CD s'arrêta de tourner, Draco paniqué courut dans la chambre des enfants : elle était vide.

Il se précipita alors dans la chambre conjugale et ouvrit les placards d'Harry : ils étaient vides. Il se retourna vers le lit et vit un petit morceau de parchemin. Il se précipita et lut :

« N'oublie pas de rendre le lecteur CD à Hermionne. Adieu. »

Alors Draco comprit… Et il pleura ce qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bon il est vrai que mon « Dark Draco » est moins « Dark » que le Harry de Ishtar, mais bon... Une petite review ? SVP c'est tellement agréable...**


End file.
